SAS
by Sir.sas
Summary: SAS had crashed on earth meets friends or maybe enemy's
1. unexpected people

Heavy:So where going?

Assault:were going to earth to kill some zombie's butts

Medic:please don't crash us land aga...

Assault:CRAP WERE GOING DOWN

Heavy:AHHHHHH ...!

* * *

Kimihito:uh what's that in the sky?

Miia:it looks like a space ship!

Cerea:it's going crash into the forest!

papi:yeah!

Heavy:what happened...

Medic:welp were on earth

Assault:I'm gonna check up on the driver

Assault:we have a problem

Medic:what?

Assault:he is dead

Medic:oh god

horse woman:who are you and why are you here!

Heavy:No who the hell are you!

snake woman:uh who are you?

man:um are you a inimal

heavy:what the hell is a inimal?

5 minutes later

heavy:we are not a inimal

kimihito:so what are you then?

Medic:space soldier are team is named SAS

kimihito:what does that mean?

assault:It stands for Zombie assault

Kimihito:So what you're all named

Heavy:Heavy

Medic:Medic

Assault:assault

kimihito:what names are that?

knock knock*

kimihito opens the door

Smith:uh who are they?

kimihito:a assault team

then she pulled out a pistol and pointed at them

then they all pulled out a energy weapon out of no were

Heavy:Ma'am put down the weapon are i'll

put a hole in your forehead

then she fire at heavy and bounced

Heavy:wow it hurts no it does not

1hour later

Assault was just having a drink

while which Medic was getting jumped on by papi taking to him about playing with her which he did because she didn't annoy him anymore


	2. A team of inimals meeting SAS

Zombina,Manako,Tionshia and Doppel were going to kimihito house

Knock knock* then kimihito opens the door

kimihito:hello mon squad.said while scared because this would be end badly because Zombina is a Zombie SAS is going to kill her if he told her that she is Zombie

Zombina:Smith told us that their is a assault team

* * *

Combat:SAS where are you?

Heavy:on earth we crashed land in a

forest

Combat:What about the driver?

Heavy:he was killed in the crash

**END OF CALL**

* * *

Zombina:Why so worried?

Kimihito was thinking about let her in or don't let her in he made his decision

so he did let her in

the mon squad looked at sas team as they all seemed to stopped what they've was doing

Zombina:holly crap

Tionshia:hello assault team members

Heavy:hello

Assault:hi

Medic:hello

Smith then stepped in and said

Smith:I need your help to get a inimal but be careful because she will do anything to your body

Heavy:_crapppp_


	3. A horrible idea

We all want to the address

kimihito:this is not that bad

then they all went inside

Heavy:nope it's not

their were cub webs every

then kimihito disappeared one by one the only one left was Heavy

???:well look at you the last one of your team

then heavy started glowing yellow then a bobble came at no were then pulled out a taser shocked her knocking her out cold

then he looked up seeing his comrades and then kimihito which he had his pants almost zipped down

Heavy:she is crazy

then kimihito called Smith saying we have her she picked us up and she left us at kimihito house

Smith:this is your new inimal

Heavy:uh ok welp I'm going to my room

Medic:same here

Assault:same

Cerea:how rude of them I'm so..._.._

then rachnee pulled out a web every girl eyes turned white next morning

assault,heavy, Medic and kimihito

Assault:uhhhhh

Heavy:holly shit

Medic:indeed

kimihito had a nose blood

Every girl was naked and tied up and sleeping

Heavy**:WAIT A SECOND WHERE IS RACHNEE**

Medic:up here

then all the girls waked up

Cerea:where is my clothes?!

Heavy:rachnee has it


	4. The battle between the titians

The SAS,kimihito,papi and suu was taking a walk papi spotted a car that crashed she ran towards it and sees that theirs a little girl she was shocked a girl that was kidnapped the door locked the was sleeping

Heavy ran towards the car door and pulled it apart papi grabbed the girl walked down the sidewalk and put her down on the floor

papi:Medic can you help me see if she is ok

Medic:on my way

Medic:yes she's ok...uhhh

She turned into a titian tree and she was in tree head like in some movies of robots

Medic:but she is giving off a chemical smell

Heavy:So how do we fix her

papi:suck on her... heavy stopped her

Heavy:how about no Medic has a needle on him

Medic:no I don't have

Heavy:kimihito is going to do it

Assault:heavy how about you

Medic:is it me or suu has turn a giant

Heavy:huh?

Then she picked up all of us and put us on her shoulder then they fighted each other

Kimihito:I'm going to fall

heavy falled to ground with a painful sound heavy started to bleed then stranded up he had blood coming from his broken visor

Medic:oh shit his a Zombie?!

Assault:sorry bro

Heavy:_what I'm not a zombi.._.

Assault shot him in the head heavy dropped dead on the ground

Kimihito:NO!!

Then heavy poped out no where

Heavy:**I SAID I WASN'T A ZOMBIE**Assault:sorry

Heavy:Now my body is a zombie.Then heavy stepped and cracked the head of his zombie self

**1HOUR LATER**

papi was sucking Kii melons then kii grabbed papi and sucked the water from suu and then she sent kimihito to her and sucked her melons then the titian falled to ground the SAS was looking for eatable plants for kii and gave it to kii she ate it she thanked them while Smith was searching heavys body then came to kii and both talked she said papi,suu,assault, Medic, heavy can play with her but kimihito was confused


End file.
